Not Another Very Potter Musical
by Girl In A Blue Satin Dress
Summary: In a Wicked trick of fate Lily and Colette become roommates at Hogwarts after both transferring. Lily spent those Summer Nights with James, thinking he was a sweet guy, not a player. Sirius makes a bet about My Fair Lady. Full summary inside.
1. Our Last Summer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the music featured.

**Summary: **Scramble up musical plots and pair it with the Potter universe. In a Wicked trick of fate Lily and Colette become roommates at Hogwarts after both transferring. Lily spent those Summer Nights with James, thinking he was a sweet guy, not a player. Once at Hogwarts she discovers he is not and Sirius makes a bet about My Fair Lady Colette. Full summary inside.

**Full Summary: **Lily Evans' parents have always moved a lot and so she attended Beauxbatons the first six years of her schooling, but now her parents are returning to England and Lily is transferring to Hogwarts. As is the unpopular girl of Beauxbatons Colette Rousseau to care for her sister Vanessa because she is left with paralyzed legs after a Death Eater attack. The two girls loathe each other so how will they react to becoming roommates? And what will Lily do when she finds out James, who she met over the summer, is not the sweet guy he pretended to be, but a player with a reputation to protect? Has Sirius bitten off more than he can chew when he makes a bet about Colette? With the plots from different musicals scrambled up, and a soundtrack, how will the seventh year turn out of the Lily and The Marauders?

**Not Another Very Potter Musical**

**Chapter One**

**Our Last Summer**

Somewhere in the distance a bell rang and nearly identical reactions happened at Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. Students were bursting out of heavy oak doors to enjoy the sun burning down on their smiling faces. Trunks were dragged across gravel and pebbles without a care so everyone could wish their friends a good holiday.

_What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

_Party time_

_That's right, say it out loud_

_What time is it?_

_The time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_School's out, scream and shout!_

James Potter was headed towards the train station in Hogsmeade to catch the Hogwarts Express back to London where his parents would be waiting for him and Sirius Black, his best friend who had come to live with him last summer. The two boys were walking with the rest of their gang, the Marauders they were known as, eagerly shoving each other and laughing too loudly at everything.

"I can't believe we won't be seeing you two all summer." Sirius complained and slapped Remus Lupin on his back. The pale boy smiled at his friend's antics, but merely shrugged his slim shoulders "It's not Pete's and my fault our parents are all going abroad this year. And I'm looking forward to learning more about Greece's magical history."

Peter Pettigrew, the last of the four boys, was shorter, wider and generally just _less _than the other three. His hair was mousy brown and his blue eyes darted nervously around as he struggled to keep up with them. Remus was attentive enough to slow his steps, but Sirius strode forward not caring if Peter fell behind a little "I will barely have time for James either with my new job."

"Why are you working?" Peter wondered.

Sirius rolled his grey eyes "So I can save up for a car." His facial expression softened and the rest of the Marauders snickered; Sirius' bedroom walls were plastered with pictures of those Muggle contraptions. That and scantily clad girls.

Noticing they were laughing at him Sirius shifted the attention to James "What are you going to do without us so you won't die of boredom?" he dramatically asked.

James smirked as they caught up to a sort of female gang of Hogwarts, the Pink Witches, and threw his arm around Violet Caul "I'm sure I'll figure something out." He winked.

_Finally summer's here,_

_Good to be chillin' out,_

_I'm off the clock,_

_The pressure's off,_

_Now my girl is what it's all about,_

In a large house, not too far from James' home residence, Lily Evans was dancing around in her new backyard under the judgmental eyes of her sister Petunia. Her parents had finally moved back to England after many years of restlessly changing from place to place. Petunia had attended a boarding school in Paris and Lily had attended the magical academy of Beauxbatons, going to whatever country her parents had settled in for her vacations.

But now that they were older Harry and Donna had wanted to get back to their roots and promised England was permanent. Lily's flaming red hair was tied up in a ponytail and her slender figure was shown off in a graphically printed bikini. Petunia and Lily didn't have the best of relationships and she was tired of Lily attracting so much attention to herself with her silly dancing "Sit down, will you." she sneered.

Not even their parents could be bothered to unpack in the heat so Lily and Petunia had gone out back to sunbathe. "I'm just happy." Lily defended herself, but at last sat on her towel and cracked open a book. She couldn't resist poking her tongue out at Petunia though.

_Ready for some sunshine,_

_For my heart to take a chance, _

_I'm here to stay,_

_Not moving away,_

_Ready for a summer romance!_

Now onboard the Hogwarts Express the Marauders squeezed into a compartment with the Pink Witches. All of them were Gryffindors and amongst the most popular kids in school. Alice Quinn, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon and Violet Caul had found each other because they were all daughters of their generation. They had shed the inhibitions that some of the other girls at school still had, passed on by their mothers.

Violet in particular was known for her indifference to society's norms and her sharp tongue, but she was somehow still undeniably charming and most of all confident. While the boys were impatiently waiting for the food trolley Marlene and Violet were discussing their summer plans.

_Goodbye to rules,_

_No summer school, _

_I'm free to shop till I drop,_

_It's an education vacation,_

_And the party never has to stop!_

Hours later the train pulled up at platform nine and three quarters. Caged owls screeched in protest over all the bumps they were receiving and younger siblings wailed when they spotted someone after a long separation. Parents all asked the same questions and uttered all the standards "My how you've grown, you'll need new robes from Diagon Alley.", "Did you burn off your eyebrows in Potions again?" and "No, father couldn't come today, he came home from work last night with furry goat legs. I'll tell you all about on the way home."

Peter's over caring mother guided him away quickly, but James, Sirius and Remus hung back to chat and couldn't quite bring themselves to say goodbye before an entire summer without each other. In the end Mr. Lupin had nearly broken his watch tapping the dial so much and since the Pink Witches had all left with a little wave, the Marauders patted each other on their backs and went off in different directions.

_We've got things to do,_

_We'll see you soon, _

_And we're really gonna miss you all,_

_Goodbye to you and you,_

_And you and you,_

_Bye bye until next fall,_

_Everybody's going crazy, yeah we're out,_

_Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now,_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_It's our vacation,_

_What time is it?_

_Party time!_

_That's right, say it out loud_

_What time is it?_

_The time of our lives,_

_Anticipation,_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_School's out, scream and shout!_

For Colette Rousseau summer was never something she associated with fun. Sure her younger sister Vanessa would be home from Hogwarts and she didn't have to deal with the obnoxious girls like Lily Evans from Beauxbatons, but instead she had to deal with her parents.

Jacques and Margeaux Rousseau had both come from nothing and cared too much about what they had to show the rest of the world and in their eyes their oldest daughter didn't count for much. She was unattractive, had a sour demeanor and that unappealing personality of an intellectual. Luckily they had gotten blessed with their second daughter Vanessa who was a beauty, had a kind heart and a charming personality.

One could wonder why she was the one sent to England, but Margeaux enjoyed boasting how well her daughter was doing so far away from home. And people compared Colette and Vanessa less if they weren't attending the same school.

That was about to change this summer though. Vanessa had been a victim of a Death Eater attack that had left her legs paralyzed and Vanessa in a wheel chair, that curse had been too dark for even magic to fix her completely.

Colette, who was very aware that Vanessa was the best of them, had been devastated when she'd heard the news, but nothing that compared to her parents' grief. And she suspected they would've preferred it if she had been the one to have had the accident. As soon as it was possible Vanessa had been brought back home where Jacques and Margeaux intended to keep her, but Beauxbatons wasn't prepared to make the changes that was needed for Vanessa's handicap. The kind headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, had been though and so the decision was made that Colette would transfer to Hogwarts to help her sister.

The evening sun was settling but it was still warm out and Colette sat in the grass of their yard with her arms around her knees, wondering what her new life would bring, without much hope that things could get better. From inside the house her mother was calling to her to help Vanessa with her bath and with a sigh Colette got up and headed inside "Oui, maman!"

_I can still recall,_

_Our last summer,_

_I still see it all,_

_Walks along the Seine,_

_Laughing in the rain,_

_Our last summer,_

_Memories that remain,_

Back in England the Evans family had finished dinner and flies were buzzing about the leftovers on the table that everyone was either too full or too lazy to clear. Instead Harry had pulled out his guitar and began serenading his wife who looked at him as if they'd just met and not been married for a good twenty-something years. Donna and the girls had been reminiscing about Paris so Harry brought them there.

_We made our way along the river,_

_And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel Tower,_

_I was so happy we had met,_

_It was the age of no regret, oh yes,_

_Those crazy years that was the time of the flower-power,_

_But underneath we had a fear of flying,_

_Of growing old,_

_A fear of slowly dying,_

_We took a chance,_

_Like we were dancing our last dance_

Petunia still didn't care much for causing such a stir so when Donna and Lily began singing along with Harry she went inside the kitchen to start on the dishes and hide from nosy neighbors.

_I can still recall,_

_Our last summer,_

_I still see it all,_

_In the tourist jam,_

_Round the Notre Dame,_

_Our last summer, _

_Walking hand in hand,_

_Paris restaurants,_

_Our last summer,_

_Morning croissants,_

_Living for the day,_

_Worries far away,_

_Our last summer, _

_We could laugh and play,_

Donna gently took the guitar out of Harry's arms and sang a little with her light, airy voice.

_And now you're working in a bank,_

_A family man, a football fan,_

_And your name is Harry,_

"How dull it seems." Harry commented with a lopsided grin. Donna swatted his arm gently and kept on playing.

_You are the hero of my dreams,_

_I can still recall,_

_Our last summer,_

_I still see it all,_

_Walks along the Seine,_

_Laughing in the rain,_

_Our last summer,_

_Memories that remain,_

When the song was finished Lily and Harry clapped, but quickly turned their heads because they heard more people clapping. On the path by the house two black-haired boys were walking by, all smiles and applause. Donna curtsied while Lily tried to shield the last of the sun to get a better look at the boys. They were carrying towels and the longhaired one was still dripping wet. Lily decided to take a trip to the beach the next day.

**A/N: **The songs used in this chapter were: What Time Is It? (Summertime) from High School Musical 2 and Our Last Summer from Mamma Mia. This chapter was sort of a short introduction, but please review.


	2. Sixteen Going On Seventeen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs featured.

**Not Another Very Potter Musical**

**Chapter Two**

**Sixteen Going On Seventeen**

"Going to the beach _again_?" Petunia leaned against the doorframe of Lily's room and watched her sister pull on a pair of sporty shorts over her bikini and stuff a towel and a book in her brown leather tote bag.

Lily stuck her sunglasses, white with purple glass, in her hair which was up in its usual, bouncy ponytail "And so what if I am?"

"Maybe I could come with." The suggestion came with a shrug of Petunia's shoulders, carelessly, almost tripping off her tongue, as if she didn't really care either way. But she did. They had been in England for two weeks and while Lily had apparently made all sorts of new friends down at that blasted beach she had been stuck at home with nothing to do but help unpack or clean.

Once Lily had found her other plateau sandal she wriggled out from under her bed "No way, José."

Lily was kind of happy Petunia turned on her heel and left in a huff instead of asking why, because she wouldn't be able to tell her the real reason. At home she hadn't been too specific about whom her new friends at the beach were. Really it was just one friend. A boy. Named James.

He had walked by her house the first night with his other friend and the next day Lily had randomly bumped into him at the nearby beach. This time he had been alone, like her, and she hadn't been lying in the sun for long before he came over to ask her one question or another about her book. Having been raised by Muggle parents Lily enjoyed Muggle literature and not for the first time she was reading _Pride And Prejudice_ by Jane Austen.

Not knowing what had possessed her she ended up nearly acting out the plot until she noticed James trying to hold a grin back.

"It's stupid." she'd said, but not really meant it. It was actually her favorite book. She expected him to agree with her, but instead he shook his head "No, it sounds really interesting. Maybe I can borrow it when you're done with it."

That day Lily had promised to be home by lunch since her father had unpacked the grill, but before she left James had gently grasped her wrist and asked if she'd be back the next day. She'd promised and every day since they'd met at the beach.

Butterflies were fluttering about in her stomach at the thought of his defined body and cute black hair he kept ruffling up. He wasn't bothered by seeming cool or full of himself like the boys she was used to at Beauxbatons.

Today he was here before her, his beach towel spread out in their usual spot a little down the beach, away from prying eyes.

"Que pasa?" he greeted her and she responded in French "Rien."

He propped himself up on his side while she unpacked her towel and undressed "Do you take French in school?"

Lily was too busy hoping he'd notice how well her green bikini matched her emerald eyes to think before she spoke "No, I go to school in France." At his surprised look she quickly added "Boarding school, that is."

She couldn't very well tell him about Beauxbatons or Hogwarts so instead she described Petunia's school, but filled it with people and professors she'd known.

James laughed in all the right places and asked all the right questions "I go to boarding school as well."

She hadn't meant to, but Lily knew she looked disappointed and distractedly chewed on her nail when James asked what was wrong "It's just nice to have a friend here is all. It's sad we'll only have this summer." She might've had sparkling emerald eyes, but right now his hazel ones were much more captivating "We should make the best of it. Want to go out to dinner tonight?"

Lily was certain she would always remember every little detail of this. The cool sand running through her fingers, an almost turquoise ocean, that little pain from a starting sunburn that almost felt good in this moment "Yes, I'd love to."

After suggesting a seafood restaurant and a time James lay with his head on Lily's knees and asked her to read from _Pride And Prejudice. _It annoyed her that she nearly dropped the book every time she tried holding it with one hand. She would've loved to run her fingers through those unruly black locks instead of the sand.

Leaving a little earlier than usual so they both had time to get ready, Lily practically slammed the door behind her "Mom? MOM!" she shouted, getting sand everywhere and dripping saltwater from her hair.

"She's out grocery shopping with Petunia, honey." Harry came out from the kitchen with a beer in one hand a whisk in the other. He was clearly prepping himself and a marinade for another barbecue and Lily was annoyed she would have to ask his permission instead of her mother's.

"Daddy, can I go out to dinner with some new friends?" she blinked slowly and chewed her lip, trying to remember all of the tricks that usually worked on him.

"But I'm making steaks!" he waved the whisk a little and took a sip of his beer as if to emphasize his point in case she didn't believe him.

"Daddy, please."

"Isn't it going to be a bit late before you get there? You're only sixteen."

"Soon seventeen!" Lily stubbornly pointed out "And I'm actually not leaving for a couple of hours. But I'm just going into town, eating some seafood, and I'll come straight back."

"A couple of hours! I don't even know who you're going with." Harry, as well as his wife, was a laid-back man and father, but his daughters were everything to him and it could take some time to work him over.

"Yes you do, remember Marlene McKinnon? I always played with her when we lived here. It's her and her friends; you let me go to the beach with them." Lily had to tell a little white lie, but didn't feel too guilty about it.

"The beach is ten minutes from here and you're only there in the daytime. Is this all about some boy?" Harry was prepared to let her go now, Marlene had been a good kid and he trusted Lily, but he couldn't resist yanking her chain a little.

Lily's cheeks flushed as red as her hair "No, don't say stuff like that."

When Harry could no longer keep his grin back Lily knew he'd let her go and she flung her arms around him "Thank you Daddy, you're the best!"

"Until you need something else, right?"

"We're home!" Donna and Petunia came in, heavily burdened with brown paper bags stuffed to the brink. Lily grabbed one, Harry another and the entire family shuffled into the kitchen where Harry had left the radio on and the counter was a mess.

"Before I forget Lily, Marlene called and asked for you. She'd really like to see you. You used to be such good friends and it might be nice to know someone at school." Donna said as she was putting some cartons of milk into the fridge.

Harry sent Lily a knowing look and she discreetly put her forefinger over her mouth to signal to him not to say anything "Lily already talked to Marlene, they're going out for a dinner later. I said it was alright."

Donna smiled "Splendid."

Petunia wasn't as pleased "What am I supposed to do then? Everybody I knew doesn't live here anymore and all of my friends are in Paris."

"Maybe you could go with them, Sweetie." Donna suggested, but again Harry quickly saved Lily "No, no, I can't have all of my girls leaving me. And we'll certainly not let this marinade go to waste." He offered a spoon to Petunia, but she waved it away while Donna short flirty eyes at her husband "It might've been romantic to be alone."

"It can still be." He pulled her in for a kiss and they continued until Petunia exclaimed "Gross!" and stormed off to her room. Lily also left, too happy to be grossed out. Now to find the right dress.

Lily arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes late. She had asked James to meet her there instead of picking her up by her house even though they lived close by, so her mother and Petunia wouldn't be suspicious.

She had picked out a colorful, paisley patterned dress with a brown leather belt in the waist to match her shoes and bag and was happy she hadn't dressed fancier than that. It was a cozy, little restaurant. They got a table on the terrace outside that faced a little square in the town surrounded by other restaurants and bars.

"You look beautiful." James complimented her before he pulled out her chair and Lily nearly swooned into her seat. She hadn't even dared to dream she ever meet a guy this romantic, at least not her own age.

Age soon became a factor when the waiter offered them wine with their food, Lily wanted to try a glass, but James narrowed his eyes and asked her how old she was "Seventeen." she reluctantly said and even that was a lie.

James ordered sodas for them both and took her hand across the table "Are you really seventeen?" he good naturedly teased her.

"I'm actually just sixteen." Lily said, not wanting to lie to James "But people treat me like such a baby when they find out, and I'm almost seventeen."

_You wait, little girl, on an empty stage, _

_For fate to turn the light on,_

_Your life, little girl, is an empty page,_

_That men will want to write on_

"Only sixteen, huh? Then you _are_ practically a baby. It's a good thing you have an older man here to help and protect you." James said it all with smiles in his eyes, not wanting to offend Lily.

_To write on_

Lily didn't have time to get offended, she nervously considered if James could be older than she had thought "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." he laughed when he saw her displeased expression, clearly she didn't like him thinking he was superior because of a tiny age difference.

_You are sixteen going on seventeen,_

_Baby it's time to think,_

_Better beware, be canny and careful,_

_Baby, you're on the brink_

_You are sixteen going on seventeen,_

_Fellows will fall in line,_

_Eager young lads and rogues and cads,_

_Will offer you food and wine,_

The waiter came back with their sodas and food and Lily's eyes shone with hunger even though she was a little overwhelmed by the amount. They had both ordered Mixed Seafood Platters, Lily on a suggestion from James, and she didn't know whether to start with lobster, scallops or the calamari with garlic dressing.

When she reached out for a calamari, James stopped her "Are you sure you want to risk the bad breath." Lily thought she might know what promise lay in that warning and just slightly pushed the dressing away.

_Totally unprepared are you,_

_To face a world of men,_

_Timid and shy and scared are you,_

_Of things beyond your ken,_

_You need someone older and wiser,_

_Telling you what to do,_

_I am seventeen going on eighteen,_

_I'll take care of you,_

When they were done eating and James had taken care of the bill, Lily had sucked in her breath when she heard the amount and immediately knew the ten pounds her father had given her wouldn't be enough, he invited her to one of the bars nearby.

"A cola and a dance maybe?"

Lily nodded eagerly, all the new feelings James had inspired within her made her crave more of him, his company and everything he was offering to her. Inside the bar they stuck with sodas and while they waited for the bartender to get their drinks, older men leered at Lily and made comments to each other.

Being a bit sheltered in her school environment, where she only had to fend off young boys, Lily didn't quite know how to handle it. James dealt with it by pulling her away to another spot and telling her to ignore them. Love makes us blind, but especially first romances and Lily didn't see anything but James.

_I am sixteen going on seventeen,_

_I know that I'm naïve,_

_Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet,_

_And willingly I believe,_

_I am sixteen going on seventeen,_

_Innocent as a rose,_

_Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies,_

_What do I know of those?_

When a song came on that both of them liked they swirled out on the floor in a dance that left both of them breathless. She had no trouble letting James lead her around, even though her dates at school balls had always complained about her taking the lead.

_Totally unprepared am I,_

_To face a world of men,_

_Timid and shy and scared am I,_

_Of things beyond my ken,_

_I need someone older and wiser,_

_Telling me what to do,_

_You are seventeen going on eighteen,_

_I'll depend on you,_

It was past her curfew when James walked Lily to her house. There was only a light on in Petunia's room. They hadn't spoken much on the way home, just held hands and occasionally made a comment on the good food or something they passed by.

When they stood in front of her house Lily knew what was coming and she welcomed it when James dipped his head to let his lips meet hers. Lily had kissed boys before, but it had never felt anything like this. Little fireworks set off inside her and by the way James kept grasping her tighter and not breaking their kiss she guessed he felt the same.

Eventually they needed air and James had to go home so they said goodbye, but not before making plans for the next day.

Most of the summer they spend in each other's company, deliriously happy and in love. So when James left for an extended weekend trip with his family, Lily was inconsolable at first. But suddenly having time to herself and other things she started remembering her old self before she started feeling like she was only one half of her and James.

She exploited the time to finally see Marlene who she so far had only spoken to on the phone or used as an excuse when she was out late with James.

"Lily, it's so cool that you're back here." Marlene hugged Lily tightly and the two girls hurried to Lily's room where they put on an Abba record and clutched their ice-tea glasses.

In Lily's childhood they'd lived in the same town, only another end and Marlene and Lily had been the best of friends. They always expected to go to Hogwarts together until the Evans family moved away. In the beginning Marlene and Lily had written each other, but that soon died out and they enjoyed discovering the people they were now.

"So who is this guy that has taken up all of your time?" Marlene asked, biting her straw.

Lily gushed about James, explaining some things in excruciating detail while leaving out others because it was something she felt she should keep between James and herself. Marlene nodded distractedly, thinking this guy sounded a little boring.

When Lily got to a story about sneaking out one night Marlene's interest perked up "So did you guys …?"

"What? No! Marlene, honestly. Although …"

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-hah honey honey,_

_Honey honey, nearly kills me, ah-hah honey honey,_

_I've heard about him before, I wanted to know some more,_

_And now I know what they mean, he's a love-machine,_

_Oh, he makes me dizzy!_

Marlene quickly cut through Lily's romantic illusions "Look if you feel dizzy, it's not a guy, it's just because you're shoes are too tall. This is how he should make you feel …" she leaned in and whispered in Lily's ears in case her parents were home from work.

_Honey honey let me feel it, ah-hah honey honey,_

_Honey honey don't conceal it, ah-hah honey honey,_

_The way that you kiss goodnight,_

_They way that you hold me tight,_

_I feel like I wanna sing, _

_When you do your thing!_

Lily blushed at Marlene's words, but they did pique her interest and poke at that little bit of bad girl streak that was hidden somewhere inside her. She told Marlene about the one time James and she had gone skinny dipping and the rest of the day the two girls exchanged secrets and giggled, their whispered words masked by the Abba record.

_Honey honey touch me baby, ah-hah honey honey,_

_Honey honey hold me baby, ah-hah honey honey,_

_You look like a movie star,_

_But I know just who you are,_

_And, honey, to say the least, you're dog-gone beast!_

When James and his family got back from their weekend trip he was surprised to find out that he had actually missed Lily a bit. On that first day at the beach it had been easy to figure out what sort of type she liked and it actually hadn't been that difficult for him to pretend to be that guy. He mostly just acted opposite what he would normally do.

She was leaving for boarding school at the end of the summer and he was going to Hogwarts so he couldn't see much harm in fooling her, they both got what they wanted and no one would get hurt. Well, James didn't get exactly what he wanted; Lily was a bit old fashioned on that.

But unlike some of the girls at school he could actually talk to her and Sirius was too exhausted from his job to figure out that James was lying when he sometimes exaggerated what actually went on at the beach.

Summer was coming to an end though and he would have to break up with Lily soon. Remus and Peter were coming back from their vacations and all four Marauders had already planned to meet on the last day before the mandatory trip to Diagon Alley and general hustle and bustle before school starts at an old junkyard that used to be a paradise for them when they were younger and would play there all day long.

After unpacking James went over to Lily's house and threw some pebbles at her window. As soon as she saw him her face lit up in a smile and he started feeling a little guilty, but reminded himself she always knew it would end with the summer.

She came outside in her pajamas, seemingly unaware that they made her look younger and that her hair was a ruffled mess "I missed you." she whispered, pulling him in for a hug.

He briefly kissed her forehead "Missed you too." he said, looking for those words he'd used before when breaking up with girls "Listen Lil', summer's ending pretty soon and I've got plans with some friends so I think this is it for us."

"Already?" she asked and James could hear the tears threatening to spill. He pulled her closer "Yeah, I think so. We both knew that, right?"

Lily nodded and they only exchanged some ordinary pleasantries before parting again. James felt a little rotten, he knew he'd be his old self tomorrow with the Marauders, but Lily's shoulders shook in a tell-tale way even before she was inside the house.

And boy did Lily cry. Immediately after James' unexpected and abrupt break-up she rushed to her mother and hid her head in the crook of her neck, enjoying her perfume that smelled of familiarity and comfort.

"Mom, it's so horrible." Lily cried and Donna stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth "I know, baby."

_You are sixteen going on seventeen,_

_Waiting for life to start,_

_Somebody kind who touches your mind,_

_Will suddenly touch your heart,_

"How could I be so stupid? I knew he was going away for boarding school. But he just seemed so cold when he ended it." Lily complained, gasping for air because she wasn't really done crying yet.

_When that happens, after it happens,_

_Nothing is quite the same,_

_Somehow I know I'll jump up and go,_

_If ever he calls my name,_

"You're not stupid, baby. It's brave to love. It just takes time to find the right one to love." Donna whispered, her heart breaking for her daughter.

_Gone are your old ideas of life,_

_The old ideas grow dim,_

_Lo and behold you're someone's wife,_

_And you belong to him,_

_You may think this kind of adventure,_

_Never may come to you,_

_Darling sixteen going on seventeen,_

_Wait a year …_

Lily looked up at her mother with puffy eyes and a running nose "It just takes time?"

_I'll wait a year …_

"Just time." Donna assured her.

_Just wait a year, or two,_

Other than a little light and a characteristic sweet smell in the air, nothing much revealed James, Sirius, Remus and Peter hanging out at the junkyard that night. Sirius was so ecstatic that he was finally done with his job that he'd spent some of his hard earned money on a bit of marijuana.

They were passing the joint between them, Sirius and James breathing in deep, Peter coughing and looking green and Remus abstaining completely. He had tried some with James and Sirius last summer and didn't like how it had made him feel out of control and later nauseous.

"It's good stuff." Sirius promised, although he wouldn't really know. It was only the third time he tried some and he was actually getting a bit tired of it already.

"Remember when we played Aurors and Death Eaters here? And when we accidentally locked Sirius inside that old Muggle fridge thing?" James giggled uncontrollably. One could think it was because of the joint, but all four of the Marauders were laughing, even Sirius.

"Yes, you laugh, but I've been scared of tight, confined spaces ever since." Sirius insisted.

"Now, that's just not true." Remus piped in and since he rarely sunk to their level James and Sirius hollered loudly. Peter asked them to be quiet "We'll wake people." he whispered.

Sirius booed "Who cares? They must be used to that by now."

_Take it back to the place where you know it all began,_

_We can be anything we wanna be, _

_You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again,_

_Together makin' history,_

_This is our town, and I'm telling you all,_

_The boys are back,_

_Gonna do it again,_

_Gonna wake up the neighborhood!_

_The boys are back, the boys are back,_

_Climbin' up the walls, anytime we want,_

_The word is out, the boys are back,_

"We also played Super Wizard, remember?" Sirius took of his long sleeved shirt and tied it around his neck pretending it was a cape. It almost turned to a sport for them to remember their childhood games.

_Keep dealing with the right, when we fight, every single time, undefeated!_

_Here in our house, yeah,_

_We can rock, we can shock, when we like,_

_Tonight we're going all out, I think it's time to show how to be a superhero,_

_This is our town and I'm telling you all,_

_The boys are back,_

_Gonna do it again,_

_Gonna wake up the neighborhood!_

_The boys are back, the boys are back,_

_Climbin' up the walls, anytime we want,_

_The word is out, the boys are back,_

"Gryffindors vs Slytherins!" Peter remembered and Remus and James high-fived "Slytherin always lost."

"To be fair they were people's old teddy bears."

"So?" Sirius asked "Not much difference between that and actual Slytherins." Once again they all laughed and hollered, feeling more high on their youth than anything else.

_Here to change the world,_

_To solve a mystery, fight the battle, save the girl, no one can stop us now,_

_We're the ones who make the rules, _

_The boys are back!_

_No need to worry 'cause,_

_The boys are back!_

They didn't leave the junkyard until several people living nearby had opened their windows and shouted for them to 'Shut up and go home' and threatened to call the police. Peter and Remus used the floo at the Potters' to get home and Sirius and James stumbled upstairs, barely managing to say goodnight to each other without bursting into another giggle fit.

**A/N: **The songs used in this chapter are: Sixteen Going On Seventeen from The Sound of Music, Honey Honey from Mamma Mia, Sixteen Going On Seventeen Reprise from The Sound of Music and The Boys Are Back from High School Musical 3. Some of the songs have been altered a bit to better fit with the story. Lily might seem a bit too easy influenced by James, but generally in musicals exaggeration is appreciated. I've also tried to respect that this story takes place in the 70's. Please review.


	3. Back To School Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs featured.

**Not Another Very Potter Musical**

**Chapter Three**

**Back To School Again**

"Nessa, are you ready yet?" Colette shouted at her sister in their room in the Leaky Cauldron. They had stayed the night there and a ministry official would pick up Vanessa and drive her to Hogwarts as her chair wouldn't be safe to use on the Hogwarts Express.

"No," Vanessa answered from the bathroom "it's hard to do your hair when you can't see the mirror!"

Colette pressed the back of her hands over her eyes and forced tears back before she headed to the bathroom to help Vanessa, smiling at her "That was funny. How do you want your hair?"

"_You're _going to do it?" Vanessa skeptically asked. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her sister with all of her hair actually combed through.

"Not if you're going to be cheeky." Colette teased her and started putting Vanessa's long, golden hair in a thick braid.

Vanessa handed her a hairband "Pick up a new English word did you?"

"I might as well try to get better now I'll be speaking it all the time." Colette mumbled, her mouth full of hairpins. She was so wrapped up in doing Vanessa's hair right she didn't notice Vanessa's sudden change of attitude. Her shoulders slumped, the corners of her mouth turned down and her eyes fixed on her wringing hands "I'm so sorry." she sighed.

"Pourquoi? Urgh! I mean, why?" Colette squatted to look properly at her sister.

"It's because of me that you have to move here, and help with everything and leave Beauxbatons and I just feel so guilty." Vanessa cried, hiding her face in her hands.

"Hey, hey," Colette stroked her back soothingly "it is _not _your fault. I'm happy to help you, you know that. I'm actually happy I'm leaving Beauxbatons. This could be a new start for me and maybe it'll even make maman et papa proud of me."

"You know that's all in your head." Vanessa insisted and suddenly their roles were reversed.

"Right," Colette rolled her brown eyes "now let's go or we'll be late. I'll take the trunks and we'll meet downstairs in five minutes?"

"I can't get myself down the stairs."

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Well I'll just take the trunks down and come back to get you." Colette promised and checked their room one more time to make sure they didn't forget anything.

Once Vanessa was safely on her way Colette asked the bartender for directions to King's Cross station and left the Leaky Cauldron with a map on a napkin. Her sister had told her that to access platform nine and three quarters she would have to run directly into a brick wall and the thought of it made her nervous. As if that wasn't enough all of the Muggles she met stared so much at her and her Hogwarts trunk she felt she might've as well had been green.

She got lost a few times, one of the wheels on her trunk broke off and she was ready to sit down and cry by the time she finally got to the station. Even though she was running late Colette hung back and watched a few inconspicuous people slip through the wall before she tried it herself, running as fast as she could.

Unfortunately that resulted in her falling flat on her face as soon as she was on the platform, most amusing to some of the students standing about. Colette checked her knees for scrapes and bruises when someone offered a hand to help her up. It was a beautiful boy with jet-black hair and mesmerizing grey eyes.

"Thank you." Colette breathed heavily "What is the idea with that wall anyway? I mean who was so stupid to come up with that? This is just ridiculous!" she ranted, exhausted and overwhelmed.

"Whoa, that's a lot of anger." Sirius commented, curious to know who this girl was and what had pissed her so severely off.

"Sorry, it's been a long day already. My sister had an accident and she's in a wheelchair now, I have to be there for her all the time, and now I've transferred here and I just … I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, maybe I hit my head." Colette gently grazed her forehead, feeling a headache coming and embarrassed that she'd just blurted all that out to a perfect stranger.

"I'm sorry to hear that, who's your sister?"

"Vanessa Rousseau, she's a sixth-year now."

"Oh, her. Well I'm glad you're here." he winked at her and Colette was so surprised someone was nice to her, let alone flirting, that she wanted to talk to him some more, but just then a boy with sandy blonde hair strode towards them with another black haired boy in tow.

"Sirius! James is telling me all about his summer, get over here!" Sirius turned around immediately and Colette hurried inside the train.

"Did James tell you about the little bunny he picked up on the beach?" Sirius wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at Remus who nodded in return "But I'd like to hear more."

James tried to evade them, whining about how short summer was or asking for Peter, but they didn't budge "Alright…"

_Spendin' my vacation in the summer sun,_

_Gettin' lots of action, havin' lots of fun,_

_Scorin' like a bandit till the bubble burst,_

_Suddenly it got to be September first!_

_Woe is me, all summer long I was happy and free,_

_Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole,_

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again,_

_You won't find me, till the clock strikes three,_

_I'm gonna be there till then,_

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again,_

_Whoa whoa, I gotta go back to school, again,_

"Peter!" James shouted when he finally noticed their fourth Marauder. He hadn't really paid attention to it the other day at the junkyard, but in the daylight it was quite clear Peter had gained more weight over the summer. And he wasn't the only to see it; Sirius snickered and said there was no need to ask what Pete did that summer.

Remus, always the peacemaker, cut him off "Looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts?"

Since he was never that strong in academics, Peter sighed "I tried pretending I had dragon pox, but mom didn't believe me."

_Arithmancy and Divination is just a pain,_

_Herbology and DADA destroys my brain,_

_Don't they know that I deserve a better fate?_

_I'm really much too young to matriculate,_

"_Mama please! Your child's come down with a fatal disease."_

_Mama said "Come on you lazy bum and get your butt outta bed!"_

_You gotta go back, back, back to school again,_

_It's bye bye fun, get your homework done, it better be in by ten,_

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again,_

_Whoa whoa, I gotta go back to school, again,_

Remus insisted that they get inside the train so they could snatch up a compartment since Sirius had gotten them banned from the one they usually shared with the Pink Witches. His summer job had been waiting tables at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley and one day he'd accidentally dropped a hot fudge sundae on Dorcas.

And just a few feet from the train Sirius was about to get them into trouble again when he noticed a particularly pretty girl, her curves subtly accented by a white summer dress as she clutched a leather school bag with one hand and waved eagerly with the other.

"Who is that?" Sirius wanted to know, already heading in her direction instead.

Remus sighed "That's Fanny Bryce's sister, she's not magic so you can stop thinking what you're thinking."

"Oh and pray tell, what am I thinking?" Sirius wanted to know, still watching the girl, admiring her shapely, brown legs.

"You're thinking about ditching, on the first day of school even." Remus grabbed Sirius by his collar to drag him on the train and tried not to smile at Sirius' goofy grin "You know me too well old friend."

_I got my books together and I dragged my feet,_

_And then I saw this angel boppin' down the street,_

_I said "Hey pretty baby, how's about a date?"_

_She said "I'm going to school and I can't be late."_

_I could see the look in her eyes was saying follow me,_

_And I was caught! I thought of playing hooky, but on second thought,_

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again,_

_You won't find me till the clock strikes three,_

_I'm gonna be there till then,_

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again,_

_Whoa whoa, I gotta go back to school, again_

There was one good thing about not sharing a compartment with the Pink Witches, they had much more room and all four boys stretched their long legs while sharing chocolate frogs and licorice wands.

"Hey, did you guys see that new chick fall?" Sirius asked, nearly choking on a piece of licorice because he was eating, talking and laughing at the same time.

He caught his breath "It looked so funny!"

"You did not laugh at a first year!" Remus pleaded, not trusting Sirius to behave on his own.

"Of course not, she's like our age. She's transferring because of something with her sister. Vanessa Rousseau that sixth-year Hufflepuff."

When Peter heard Sirius mention Vanessa he lost interest in his candy for a while "What happened to Vanessa?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders "She didn't say, an accident of some sorts. But how unfair is it that we actually get a new student our age and then she looks nothing like her sister. Her hair was all stringy, she's pale and it's been Indian summer here, how is that possible?"

Even James just stared at Sirius "Right, that's what unfair, not that that girl was in an accident!" he rolled his eyes and Sirius looked sheepish.

"I didn't mean it like that. And I was nice to her!" he quickly pointed out. He ruined it for himself pretty quickly though "She looked so grateful, it was pathetic. I bet I could score her like this." He snapped his fingers.

Remus threw his book at Sirius who evaded it smoothly though, it was the first time.

"I'll take that bet." Peter quipped.

Everyone turned their heads to look at him "Pete don't bet him, that's horrible." Remus reprimanded him, but Peter was adamant "Vanessa's smart, her sister will be too clever to fall for Sirius."

James sighed and Remus threw his hands in the air in surrender, now there was no turning back.

"You're on." Sirius and Peter shook hands "How long do I have?"

"Until the Yule Ball?"

"Done."

0o0

Once the last magically drawn carriage pulled up at Hogwarts Lily got out with her heart beating nervously in her chest. The headmaster had requested to meet her before the feast to discuss her living arrangements and which classes she would be attending.

A fifth-year prefect showed her the way and Lily tried asking him the questions she had been too intimidated to ask on the train where Marlene had introduced her to her friends in their group Pink Witches, but still didn't have much luck. He talked a little about his house, Ravenclaw, and what professors to watch out for, but mostly he just seemed irritated that she was keeping him from his dinner.

When he said 'Gummy Bears' to a gargoyle Lily thought he might be crazy, but the gargoyle slid to the side, revealing a moving staircase. Once she was on the first step the boy turned on his feet and rushed back the way they had come from.

The room seemed cluttered, but still warm and welcoming. Lily jumped when the headmaster spoke, he fit in so well with his office that she hadn't even noticed the tall man with long white hair and a beard to match "Ah, hello."

"Hello." Lily held out her hand for him to shake hoping he didn't notice her sweaty palm.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster. Miss Evans is it?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh I beg you, call me professor, sir makes me feel old. "

Lily couldn't tell if he was joking. His smile was kind, but his light blue eyes seemed to know more than he let on. And frankly how could he not already feel old when his hair had turned white and his face was wrinkled.

"You are not our only transfer student this year so we'll wait for her to show up before I begin to bore you with the details." Dumbledore said, seemingly unaware that the silence made Lily squirm around nervously in the chair he had offered her.

"Are you enjoying being back in England?"

"Very much sir, I mean professor, I've missed it." Lily didn't know how to follow up on his question and the conversation faded to silence again. Finally she could hear the staircase moving and turned her head to see this other new student.

"Welcome Miss Rousseau."

"Colette?" Lily blurted out in disbelief, so shocked she forgot she was sitting in front of her new headmaster.

"Evans?" Apparently so did Colette. Lily Evans was the last person she had wanted or expected to meet here of all places.

Dumbledore looked from one girl to the other "You two are already acquainted I assume?"

"Is this a joke?" Colette demanded.

"Well while it is always good fun to run into an old friend, I wouldn't quite call it a joke." Dumbledore mused seriously while the girls glared daggers at each other.

"She's not my friend." Lily insisted.

"No Evans here only hangs out with people from the popular crowd, some people can be shallow that way." Colette snapped angrily.

Lily crossed her arms defiantly "Actually I only hang out with people capable of acting human!"

Their history went back to their first day at Beauxbatons where Lily had accidentally knocked over a glass of water so it looked like Colette had peed her pants. Paired with her bad hair, clothes and harsh personality she had been no match for Lily who instantly rose in popularity due to being foreign, beautiful and charismatic.

Since that first day there had been pranks, evil rumors and fake Howlers too numerous to count. Last year they had both grown out of that, but they never spoke or interacted with each other.

Dumbledore weighed the mood of the room "Oh dear, I guess this is a bad time to tell you that you will be roommates this year."

Even a magician as accomplished as Albus Dumbledore felt the slightest tremor of fear when the two girls turned towards him with identical disdain on their faces.

Luckily he had already informed his deputy headmistress that she would have to give a welcoming speech this year because it took Lily and Colette the length of the feast to insult, ignore and finally compromise with each other.

"Okay now that's settled, miss Rousseau you'll be happy to hear that your sister's friends in Hufflepuff are prepared to help her in the dorms and she has been provided a way to communicate with Nurse Pomfrey, should anything happen." Dumbledore had done everything he could over the summer to make Hogwarts more accessible for young Vanessa.

"Thank you Headmaster." Colette was grateful and now felt embarrassed about the way she had acted with Lily.

"Now because you are transferring you won't be sorted and so I'll actually give you the choice of choosing your own house. You'll attend their classes and sit with them at meals. You'll also answer to that Head of House should you make trouble." Dumbledore thought that seemed like a likely option.

"I choose Hufflepuff, Professor." Colette quickly said. It would make it easier to help her sister around.

"Very good, and miss Evans?"

Lily didn't know what to do. Marlene and the Pink Witches had told her to pick Gryffindor because they were Gryffindors, but with what she knew of Ravenclaw that seemed much more like the best fit for her.

"I think I'd like to attend classes with the Ravenclaws Professor." Lily finally decided.

"Alright then you'll be pleased to know that most of your classes are together. Here's a list of electives. Tomorrow miss Rousseau will let Professor Sprout know what your choices are and miss Evans you'll see Professor Flitwick. Your dorm is by the Hufflepuff dorm so you aren't too far from your sister miss Rousseau, I'll take you there myself." Dumbledore rose from his seat and the girls instantly did the same.

They had been asked to leave their trunks, but Dumbledore informed them on the way "Our house elves will have brought them to your dorm by now. I'll make sure they'll bring you some food as well, now that you've missed dinner."

Lily thanked him for his hospitality and watched as he said "Veritas" to a portrait of a young girl that immediately swung to the side so they could step into their dorm room.

It wasn't very big, but it was cozy. It had a fireplace that was already lit, two single beds opposite of each other, two desks and a couch, an armchair and a coffee table in front of the fireplace. Their trunks were already at the foot of their beds and a single door revealed the location of the bathroom.

One bed was made up in Hufflepuff yellow and black and the other in Ravenclaw blue and bronze. Their school uniforms had been sent to them over the summer with a black, neutral tie instead of one in house colours.

Lily sat at her desk while Colette sat at the other and they pulled out parchment and quill "Okay so house rules. When I sit on the couch, you sit on the armchair and vice versa. First come, first served principle." Lily said and Colette wrote it down.

"We each get half an hour in the bathroom in the morning and we'll alternate between who has to get up first."

Again, they agreed and Colette wrote it down.

"We can't divide the room equally because you wouldn't be able to get to the bathroom, but our beds are clearly on their own side and we must respect that. No going through each other's stuff." Colette said and Lily swung her hair over shoulders "Like I'd want to go through your stuff."

Colette rolled her brown eyes, but didn't comment, instead they kept writing their rules down. When dinner suddenly arrived on their coffee table Colette ate hers by her desk and Lily by hers. They hung the list on the bathroom door with spello-tape and again sat at their own desk.

Lily started feeling like it was all slightly foolish and out of proportion, but she'd be damned if she was the first to say anything. She grabbed a new peace of parchment to write her parents a letter like she had promised. Colette did the same.

Lily's read _"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle."_

Colette simply started _"My dear father." _and their letters continued in unison _"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Hogwarts." _Colette continued with what she knew would be the only thing on her parents' minds _"But of course I'll care for Nessa."_

True to her character and upbringing Lily promised hers _"But of course I'll rise above it." _And again the girls' letters mirrored the other's _"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes, there's been some confusion 'cause you see my roommate is:" _

Chewing on the end of her quill Lily considered what to write _"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe."_

Colette underlined _"Ginger."_

By her violent pen strokes Lily guessed that Colette was writing something about her and casually walked by her desk on her way to their bathroom, reading what it said in the letter "Oh you hypocrite!" she cried out "You say I'm shallow and you're the one judging me by my haircolor?"

"Like you're any better, you judged me first day of school on my hair and clothes! I bet your letter isn't any better." Colette replied and smiled triumphantly when Lily covered hers with the palm of her hand.

They stared at each other with such hate they didn't even notice they were equally as bad, just both feeling like they're behavior was justified.

_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you,_

_My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling,_

_My face is flushing,_

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame,_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes! Loathing!_

_Unadulterated loathing,_

_For your face, your voice, your clothing,_

_Let's just say: I loathe it all!_

Lily was the one to storm out of their dorm room. She may not know her way around the school yet, but she knew Marlene and the Pink Witches would be hanging out in the Astronomy Tower after the feast and she'd rather get lost in the hallways than stay one more minute with Colette.

After a asking a few students for directions, and dodging a professor or two, Lily did manage to find the Astronomy Tower and the girls looked happy to see her.

"I looked for you at dinner." Marlene said and made room for Lily to sit on the blanket they'd brought with them.

"I was too busy getting in a fight in front of Dumbledore." Lily bashfully admitted and immediately Violet eyed her interested "With who?"

"The other new transfer student."

"Oh Sirius told me about her, he wasn't too impressed." Alice told the others and Lily snorted "I bet he wasn't, she's the worst."

"You know her?" Dorcas asked.

"She went to Beauxbatons as well," with flailing hands Lily began explaining why Colette was so horrible, she picked apart her appearance, each flaw however minor and described any annoying trait she possessed, underplaying her own behavior towards Colette for the past six years.

_Every little trait however small,_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl,_

_With simple utter loathing,_

_There's a strange exhilaration,_

_In such total detestation,_

_It's so pure, it's so strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast,_

_Still I do believe that it can last,_

_And I will be loathing you,_

_Loathing you,_

_My whole life long!_

"What a bitch." Violet said, enjoying all this new gossip.

"Yeah, I can't believe she called you shallow, you're anything but." Dorcas and Alice agreed, certain in their case not because they knew Lily, after all they had only met her that day, but Marlene had never mentioned that.

"I'm so bummed you didn't choose Gryffindor, now you'll be stuck with her in nearly all of your classes." Marlene commented.

"At least she chose Hufflepuff so we don't have to see her." Violet pointed out and the Pink Witches let out sighs of relief.

Lily began wondering if maybe she had made a mistake ranting about Colette to these girls. After all tomorrow Colette would wake up with a bad reputation and no one had even really met her yet. When she tried to backtrack Marlene threw her hands up in the air "See! Even now you're being nice about her, and she called you shallow?"

Their adoration was almost too much to bear.

_Dear Lily, you are just too good,_

_How do you stand it?_

_I don't think I could!_

_She's a terror, she's a tartar,_

_We don't mean to show our bias,_

_But Lily you're martyr!_

"How are you going to be able to live with her?" Alice asked.

Figuring it was already too late to do anything about Lily shrugged _"Well, these things are sent to try us."_

_Poor Lily, forced to recide,_

_With someone so disgustificied,_

_We just want to tell you,_

_We're all on your side,_

_We share your loathing!_

Marlene walked Lily back to her dorm so she wouldn't get lost again and before they said goodnight Lily took her hand "Marlene please don't tell anyone else what I've told you about Colette. She's only here to help her sister after all."

"I won't then." Marlene promised.

"Thanks. Tell Violet, Alice and Dorcas as well, okay?"

Making a face Marlene hesitated to answer "I'll try, but Violet loves drama. Maybe she'll only talk to the Marauders though."

"Can they keep it quiet?" by the look on Marlene's face, Lily guessed no.

0o0

Colette had been given the password for the Hufflepuff common room so she could see her sister and after Lily had stormed out, she threw her letter in the fireplace and left as well.

It was a good thing too. Vanessa needed help unpacking and Colette's talent for healing spells. Her hands were raw after trying to wheel herself around as much as possible so she didn't have to ask for help and her arms were sore as well.

Colette fixed her up the best way she could and promised to come all the way up to her dorm the next morning before breakfast to get her. She pretended not to notice how defeated Vanessa already seemed by the thought of not only the rest of her schooling like this, but the rest of her life.

When she left the Hufflepuff common room Colette bumped into Sirius. Literally.

"Hey, it's you." Sirius said once he was back on his feet "We have to stop meeting like this."

Colette mumbled something or other, but couldn't wrap her head around trying to find out if he was flirting just the tiniest bit again. She was tired, on the brink of tears and consumed by anger at the same time.

Sirius saw the storm of indecision in her eyes and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder "Are you okay?"

"Yes. No." Colette shook her head a little "Look, I think I'm just going to go to bed." She pointed at the portrait and Sirius guessed her room was behind it.

"Of course. But I'll see you tomorrow?" he gave his most charming smile and finally got a little reaction out of her.

Inside her dorm Colette left a note for Lily on her desk that she would be taking the first half hour in the bathroom. She would need the extra time if she was going to help Vanessa get ready and get both of them to class on time.

0o0

Monday turned out to be a fairly easy school day for Lily. She got to spend most of it outside as her first two hours were Herbology, then she had two hours of Care Of Magical Creatures and her last hour was a free period so essentially she was done already. She'd gotten a fair bit of homework, but she liked studying so it was more a challenge than a burden.

She decided to lie in the grass by the lake to soak up what would probably be the last sun for a while. It was unusually hot for September. The Gryffindors also had a free period and the Pink Witches came to join her.

"Come on," Marlene tucked on Lily's leg "we just left the Marauders in the paved courtyard, it's time you meet them."

Freeing her leg and rolling over to lie on her stomach Lily looked up at Marlene "But I'm just so comfortable here."

"You spent your summer at the beach, you don't need any more sun." Marlene insisted.

"You just went to the beach all summer?" Alice wanted to know.

"Well I met a guy there," Lily couldn't help but swoon a little at the thought of James "he was sort of special."

"Honey there ain't no such thing." Violet said knowingly.

In the paved courtyard Sirius was bugging James "I think you've been a little too secretive about that beach bunny you met. We need some details."

"Yeah." Peter insisted.

Since Remus had just reprimanded Sirius once again about his bet concerning Colette, James didn't like admitting it was almost the same way he had treated Lily so instead he decided to embellish the entire story a bit.

_Summer lovin', had me a blast_

Dorcas, ever the romantic, encouraged Lily to spill all about her vacation.

_Summer lovin', happened so fast_

James strode around confidently, ruffling his hair.

_I met a girl, crazy for me_

Lily could practically feel the cool sand running through her fingers again.

_I met a boy, cute as can be,_

_Summer days driftin' away, but oh, those summer nights,_

The Marauders looked at each other, silently agreeing.

_Uh well-a well-a well-a uh,_

_Tell me more, tell me more,_

_Did you get very far?_

Alice, Marlene and Dorcas leaned in.

_Tell me more, tell me more,_

_Like does he have a car?_

_Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh_

"How did you meet her anyways?" Remus asked.

_She swam by me, she got a cramp_

"Did he make the first move or did you?" Alice wanted to know.

_He ran by me, got my suit damp_

Sirius smirked "Meeting you can't have been enough to make her fall for you?"

_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

Violet was skeptical "Why were you so into him?"

_He showed off, splashing around,_

_Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights._

The Pink witches begged for more details.

_Uh well-a well-a well-a huh,_

_Tell me more, tell me more,_

_Was it love at first sight?_

Peter, the most inexperienced of the Marauders, was mostly interested in certain details.

_Tell me more, tell me more,_

_Did she put up a fight?_

_Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh_

He pressed for more details "What did you do with her?"

_Took her bowling, in the arcade_

"He kept you so busy all summer I barely had time to see you." Marlene reminded Lily.

_We went strolling, drank lemonade_

"Not what I meant!" Peter insisted

_We made out, under the dock_

"It all sounds frightfully boring." Violet commented.

_We stayed out, till ten o'clock_

_Summer fling don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights,_

Remus was getting a little suspicious.

_Uh well-a well-a well-a huh,_

_Tell me more, tell me more,_

_But you don't gotta brag_

Alice, Marlene and Dorcas swooned, but Violet yawned.

_Tell me more, tell me more,_

'_Cause he sounds like a drag_

Spurred on by the girls Lily got a little more courageous.

_He got friendly, holding my hand_

Now all four Marauders were really into the story and riled each other up.

_Well she got friendly down in the sand_

Lily remembered their first date and couldn't stop smiling.

_He was sweet, just turned seventeen_

The boys had checked no professors were around.

_Well she was good, you know what I mean_

_Woah!_

_Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights_

Violet didn't like to admit it, but she was a little impressed by the first date.

_Tell me more, tell me more,_

_How much dough did he spend?_

The Marauders were too hyped up to stand still and began running restlessly around.

_Tell me more, tell me more,_

_Could she get me a friend?_

A sudden chill by the lake made Lily wrap her arms around herself.

_It turned colder, that's where it ends_

James couldn't bring himself to sully his awful way to break-up with her as well.

_So I told her, we'd still be friends_

With Marlene's shoulder as a support for her head, Lily sighed.

_Then we made our true love vow_

Getting close to the lake James took in the view.

_Wonder what, she's doing now?_

_Summer dreams, ripped at the seams,_

_But, oh, those summer nights!_

Sirius noticed the Pink Witches by the lake and dragged the other three in that direction. Lily finally got up, suddenly restless She'd tried not to think about James these last days and now it was all coming back. For a moment she thought she must be hallucinating when she saw him only a few feet away.

"James!" she shrieked happily.

"Lily?"

It took a moment for the Pink Witches and Marauders to finally make the connection.

"That's _her_?"

"That's _him_?"

**A/N: **Oh, cliffhanger. The songs I used this chapter were Back To School Again from Grease 2, What Is This Feeling? from Wicked and Summer Nights from Grease. Happy new year to you all! Please review


	4. Stick To The Status Quo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs featured.

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews, you're keeping this little project going. As requested by mildetryth, ye be warned that there be High School Musical songs in this chapter.

**Not Another Very Potter Musical**

**Chapter Four**

**Stick To The Status Quo**

"You _dated _James Potter?" Marlene asked when Lily and James had recognized each other. Sure Lily had told her about this guy during the summer holiday, but never in a million years would she have guessed that the James Lily had described was the same James she'd known for seven years.

"You got it on with _her_?" Sirius asked in disbelief. He didn't know this girl, but she didn't look like someone who would let James do the things he said he'd done to her at all, let one publicly on a beach as she stood there in her white cotton sundress with a floral print and stars in her eyes over seeing James.

The rest of the school was done with their school day and flooded outside to enjoy the weather. Eagerly they watched the scene unfolding by the lake. Everyone was very divided, Quidditch players, Potion Club members and Muggleborn skaters all stuck to each other.

Neither Lily nor James listened much, each trying to get over the fact the other was right there in front of them. At Hogwarts.

"I thought you went to boarding school in France?" James finally said.

"I did sort of, I just transferred from Beauxbatons." Lily knew she should still be angry at him, but she just couldn't stop smiling so even if she had been it wouldn't have looked very convincing.

James had forgotten how naturally beautiful she was "This is amazing!" he said, not noticing the odds look his friends were giving him.

As one of the most popular students at Hogwarts, as well as being Quidditch Captain and Seeker, he had a certain reputation that he liked to uphold. It was getting a little old though and he had liked how much Lily had admired him over the summer when he was acting like someone else.

Sirius shook his head at James "Dude, what are you doing?" he looked like a lovesick puppy and nothing like his best friend. All around them the rest of the students whispered to each other.

Lily looked back and forth between Sirius and James "What's going on?" she wondered. It made her nervous that Marlene gently took her hand "James?"

"That's my name baby, don't wear it out." James cockily said and the Marauders snickered. Violet would've normally laughed, but it worried her that James obviously wasn't who she thought he was. She didn't like things changing.

Trying to ignore everyone around them Lily took James' hand "Why are you acting like this? I know you care for me."

Marlene had a feeling what was coming and tried to pull Lily away, but she stubbornly insisted on getting an answer from James "Well, don't you?"

Just the fact that James hesitated with his answer send Hogwarts into a riot. Frank Longbottom turned to his fellow Quidditch players with an admission.

_You can bet,_

_There's nothing but hoop, _

_When I am in the zone and on a roll,_

_But I've got a confession, my own secret obsession,_

_And it's making me lose control,_

The Gryffindor Quidditch team, sans James and Sirius, all waited eagerly "_Everybody gather around." _

Frank swallowed once "_Well if James can tell his secret, then I can tell mine. I bake."_

Sirius had heard him from where he stood "_What_?"

"_I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy._" Frank defended himself, trying not to look at Alice, his long term girlfriend who didn't know either.

The Quidditch players took a step back "_Not another sound_!"

With a loving look at Alice, Frank revealed "_Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee._"

_No, no, no, no!_

_Stick to the stuff you know,_

_If you wanna be cool, _

_Follow one simple rule,_

_Don't mess with the flow, no, no,_

_Stick to the status quo!_

When James saw the reaction his team had to Franks secret passion he knew what to answer Lily "No, I didn't care for you."

Tears sprung in her emerald eyes "You're a fake and a phony and I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!" Lily stormed off with Marlene right behind her.

Sirius clapped James on his shoulder "Chicks man, what are you gonna do?"

Meanwhile more students had been inspired by Frank. Rachel Rollins, a seventh year Ravenclaw and leader of the Potions Club broke the study session with her friends.

_Look at me,_

_And what do you see?_

_Intelligence beyond compare,_

_But inside I am stirring,_

_Something strange is occurring,_

_It's a secret I need to share_

The students in the Potions Club were clever people and believed rational and direct communication was the healthiest for the human species "_Open up, dig way down deep!"_

"_Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break." _

They did not, however, believe in dancing "_Is that even legal_?" They all began turning pages in their stacks of books, looking for the answer "_Not another peep!"_

"_It's just dancing,_" Rachel shrugged her shoulders and defiantly raised her chin "_Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework." _

_No, no, no, no!_

_Stick to the stuff you know,_

_It is better by far,_

_To keep things as they are,_

_Don't mess with the flow no no,_

_Stick to the status quo!_

Remus looked from one place to another "What is going on with people?" he asked out loud and both the Marauders and Pink Witches shrugged, while Violet narrowed her brown eyes, not liking what she saw happening around her.

Close by them a Muggleborn boy, Joey Lancaster, who had been skating since he was a kid and introduced it to some students at Hogwarts, left his board alone for a second and spoke up, unusual in their group as conversation wasn't what bonded these guys together.

_Listen well,_

_I'm ready to tell,_

_About a need that I cannot deny,_

_Dude, there's no explanation,_

_For this awesome sensation, _

_But I'm ready to let it fly_

The rest of the skaters casually encouraged him to go on "_Speak your mind and you'll be heard."_

"_Alright if Frank wants to be a baker, I'm coming clean. I play the cello!"_

"_Awesome!" _His best friend Maggie Donner cheered "_What is it?"_

Joey used his hands to show the movements needed to play the cello.

"_A saw_?"

He rolled his eyes "_No dude, it's like a giant violin._"

All of the skaters hid their heads in their hands "_Not another word_!"

Maggie looked suspicious "_Do you have to wear a costume_?"

"_Coat and tie._" Joey proudly revealed.

_No, no, no, no!_

_Stick to the stuff you know,_

_It is better by far,_

_To keep things as they are,_

_Don't mess with the flow no, no,_

_Stick to the status quo!_

Violet was getting more and more annoyed. She craved the attention that was given her because she had worked hard to be popular and for people to know her name. She didn't know what she'd be without that.

_This is not what I want,_

_This is not what I planned,_

_And I just gotta say,_

_I do not understand,_

_Something is really,_

Sirius cut in to support her "_Something's not right!"_

"_Really wrong_." she agreed.

_And we gotta get things,_

_Back where they belong!_

_We can do it!_

Joey jumped up "_Gotta play._" But the rest of his friends pulled him back down "_Stick with what you know._"

Violet and Sirius looked at each other "_We can do it!_"

Rachel showed off a move "_Hip-hop hooray_!" The Potions Club planned a mutiny "_She has got to go!"_

Violet and Sirius looked at each other "_We can do it_!"

"_Créme Brulee_?" Frank offered Alice, but the Quidditch team dragged him away "_Keep your voice down low._"

Marlene and Lily were making their way inside the castle, but news travels fast at Hogwarts and Lily turned to Marlene "_Why is everybody staring at you_?"

"_Not me, you." _Marlene pointed out.

"_Because of the James thing? I can't have people staring at me, I really can't_!" Lily insisted.

_No, no, no, no!_

_Stick to the stuff you know,_

_If you wanna be cool, _

_Follow one simple rule,_

_Don't mess with the flow, no, no,_

_Stick to the status quo!_

Marlene offered to stay with Lily, but she said she'd rather be alone and hurried to her dorm. James being a bastard was one thing, but it had apparently inspired a smaller revolution within the cliques of Hogwarts and now she was the subject of everybody's interest. And while she enjoyed being popular it had to be for the right things. At Beauxbatons she had been idolized because of her looks, wit and overall good girl image.

Here at Hogwarts she was apparently just another notch in James Potter's belt. Marlene had filled her in on who James really was and Lily was appalled to find out she had fallen for a guy exactly like the ones she'd always sworn never to get involved with.

Lily sunk to the floor and let a few tears fall, replaying her entire summer in her head, but she jumped startled when Colette emerged from their bathroom. She'd thought she was alone.

Back on her feet Lily went to her bed, and therefore her side of the room, "Look I don't need any crap from you right now." She warned Colette.

"What's happened?" she had been taking Vanessa to Professor Sprout to help her do some work in the greenhouses and had no idea what had gone on by the lake.

More tears fell as Lily began to explain all about James romancing her, breaking up with her, their chance encounter and her broken heart. In spite of their mutual loathing she somehow still thought Colette would be upset on her behalf.

"Oh Merlin, get a grip!" Colette almost yelled "You think that's having a problem? My parents sent me here to take care of my sister. Do you know why? Death Eaters attacked her and used magic so dark that it left her legs paralyzed and the healers unable to do anything or even just remember her attacker. She's in a wheelchair. She can't even take a shower without my help. And what's even more upsetting about this is that my parents wished it would've happened to me instead of Nessa. There is a war brewing and you're upset over a boy? I always knew you were shallow."

Still fueled by her rage Colette left the dorm before Lily even had a chance to answer her. She wished she had someone to go to. But Vanessa was with her friend in the Hufflepuff common room who was kind enough to help her if it was needed and she didn't want to rely on her sister for company.

She decided to go back to the greenhouse to see if Professor Sprout needed more help.

Back in their dorm, Lily was restless. It annoyed her that she felt sorry for Colette and couldn't just go about not liking her like she was used to. And it annoyed her that she had let James Potter deceive her as long as he had.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_

_My eyes are not the first to cry,_

_I'm not the first to know,_

_There's just no getting over you,_

She needed an outlet for her frustrations, but didn't know who to write. It would be too awkward telling all of this to her mother and she and Petunia just wasn't close enough anymore. In the end she decided to write her friend at Beauxbatons "Ma chérie Suzon…" but she couldn't get any further. Thinking of what a fool she had been the humiliation was too great to put on paper. Every day at the beach she had met him or waited for him if he was late. Every night he threw pebbles at her window, she came to him.

_You know I'm just a fool, who's willing,_

_To sit around and wait for you,_

_But baby can't you see,_

_There's nothing else for me to do,_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you,_

Tomorrow Transfiguration was on her schedule and those classes Ravenclaw shared with Gryffindor. She would be forced to face him, sit in the same room, unable to flee.

_But now there's nowhere to hide,_

_Since you pushed my love aside,_

_I'm out of my head,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

Determined to put her stubbornness to good use she would first of all begin reading her Transfiguration book so she could show off her intellect, but also she would do anything to show him that she was over him. She just didn't know how.

_My head is saying "Fool forget him!"_

_My heart is saying "Don't let go,_

_Hold on to the end."_

_And that's what I intend to do,_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

0o0

Sirius had noticed Colette on her way to the greenhouse and followed her. Due to the afternoons excitement he'd nearly forgotten about his bet with Peter, but if the chance offered itself now, why not get it over with?

She didn't even discover him following her, blinded by rage as she often was when he bumped into her.

When Colette reached Greenhouse Three Professor Sprout had already left, but desperately she began pounding the door, calling for her. She had to put her hands to use to distract herself from the thoughts in her head. There was a scratch in the glass that cut her hands and they began dripping blood.

She used it as an excuse to finally cry. Suddenly Sirius was besides her, asking her what was wrong.

"I can't do it anymore." Colette cried tears and snot mingling unattractively "I can't be there for my sister all the time. It's too much!"

"What happened to her?" Sirius hoped he sound concerned enough so she wouldn't remember that she had already told him once and guess that he'd forgotten immediately after.

"Death Eater attack." Colette wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, hoping she didn't smudge blood all over her face. She got her wand from her back pocket and healed her hands herself. Sirius was slightly impressed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." And he meant it. But it also gave him an excuse to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

_I've seen you twice, in a short time,_

_Only a day since we started, _

_It seems to me, for every time,_

_I'm getting more openhearted,_

_Your smile and the sound of your voice,_

_And the way you see through me,_

_Got a feeling you give me no choice,_

_And it means a lot to me,_

_So I wanna know,_

"Why are you so concerned about me? What's the benefit for you?" Colette wasn't stupid. With his good looks alone Sirius could get any girl he wanted and she knew she wasn't at the top of anybody's list. Less naïve than Lily Colette impatiently tapped her foot when she waited for Sirius' answer.

_What's the name of the game?_

_Does it mean anything to you?_

_What's the name of the game?_

_Can you feel it the way I do?_

_Tell me please, 'cause I have to know,_

_I'm a curious child, beginning to grow,_

Caught off by her forwardness Sirius missed a beat before answering "You're interesting. I wanna learn more about you."

Narrowing her eyes Colette took a moment to figure out if she thought Sirius was sincere enough "I'm not completely convinced that isn't bullshit. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You seem nice enough."

Sirius kept a straight face "Because I am. Tell me more about your sister."

Colette explained the accident and how it had even affected Vanessa's memory of the day, how she used to love ballet, but hadn't want to see a single one since losing the use of her legs and how Colette still considered Vanessa the best of them.

_And you make me talk,_

_And you make me feel,_

_And you make me show,_

_What I'm trying to conceal,_

_If I trust in you, would you let me down?_

_Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?_

_Could you feel the same way too?_

_I wanna know,_

_The name of the game,_

Looking at his watch Sirius squeezed her shoulder again "I have to go or I'll be late for Quidditch practice. But I'll see you around. Tell your sister hi from me." He left with his hands in his pockets and Colette wishing she wasn't so easily charmed by this guy.

_I have no friends, no one to see,_

_And I am never invited,_

_Now I am here, talking to you,_

_No wonder I get excited …_

_What's the name of the game?_

Standing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch James was starting the first practice of the year "The name of the game is Quidditch! And this is my last year, my last chance. I want you all at your very best. Okay here's what we are going to do …"

Sirius had heard enough of James' passionate speeches to last him a life-time, this particular one James had practiced for an hour last night in their dorm, so he sauntered off to the side where Peter and Remus was.

Remus was studying and Peter was pretending to.

"Listen Pete, can we forget about that bet we made on the train? Frenchie told me about her sister and it doesn't feel right." Sirius casually mentioned, not wanting them to think he'd gone soft.

"Smart choice." Remus approved without even looking up from his book.

"So the great Sirius Black can't get with a homely looking French girl?" Peter taunted Sirius' ego and got a secret thrill out of his surprised look. It was rare that he stood up to anybody, but especially Sirius.

"Of course I can." Sirius insisted, fierce about protecting his ego.

"Sirius Black get your ass over here this instant! We're discussing the maneuvers for the Chasers." James, red in the face from raising his voice so much already, yelled.

"Yeah James, I'm Beater, remember?" Sirius pointed out, but didn't dare make another joke when he saw James' look. Quidditch was no joke to him.

"Okay Mullen, you're in as Seeker first practice round. I'll be watching you all from down here." James explained, parchment and quill in hand so he could take notes.

Sirius smirked "Aye aye Captain." and took off from the ground. The rest of the team followed and they began a practice game.

_Coach said to fake right,_

_And break left,_

_Watch out for the snitch,_

_And keep an eye on defense,_

_Gotta run the give and go,_

_And take the ball to the hole,_

_But don't be afraid,_

_To shoot the outside 'J',_

Down on the pitch James was pointing in every direction, shouting orders no one could hear.

_Just keep ya head in the game,_

_You gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha, head in the game,_

_We gotta,_

_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

James finally got on his own broom and joined the game as Captain, referee, coach and cheerleader all in one. A crowd of Gryffindors were coming to watch them and it gave him an adrenaline rush.

_Let's make sure,_

_That we get the rebound,_

'_Cause when we get it,_

_Then the crowd will go wild,_

_A second chance,_

_Gotta grab it and go,_

_Maybe this time,_

_We'll hit the right notes,_

When James noticed the Pink Witches amongst the crowd he instantly looked for Lily as well, but chided himself. Quidditch should come first and he really shouldn't expect her to talk to him again.

_Wait a minute,_

_It's not the time or the place,_

_Wait a minute,_

_Get my head in the game,_

_Wait a minute,_

_Get my head in the game,_

_Wait a minute,_

"James!" Sirius called "Longbottom completely missed that shot. Why aren't you telling him off?"

_Why am I feeling so wrong,_

_My head's in the game,_

_But my heart's with her,_

_She makes me feel so lame._

Shaking his head as if to get free of thoughts of Lily, James told Frank what to do and pulled Mullen out to play Seeker himself. Tomorrow the planning of the Marauder's first prank of the year would begin and there was more in the world than redheads with emerald eyes.

**A/N: **The songs I used in this chapter are Stick To The Status Quo from High School Musical, Hopelessly Devoted To You from Grease, The Name Of The Game from Mamma Mia! And Get'cha Head In The Game from High School Musical. As I've mentioned some songs are altered a little, and some are shortened. My goal with the songs are either having them describe what's going on or at least underline it. I would really like to know what you all think of the concept? So I hoped you enjoy and please review.


	5. Teacher's Pet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Not Another Very Potter Musical**

**Chapter Five**

**Teacher's Pet**

Lily had gotten up extra early on Tuesday morning to get ready for class. Potions were first and she was excited to show off her talent as it was her best subject hands down. She fought with Colette about the mirror and time she spent in the bathroom, but it was adamant to her that she looked perfect before leaving their dorm.

And so what if she spent fifteen minutes deciding if her hair should be down or tied up with a white silk ribbon Petunia had given her for a birthday some time long ago? She finally decided on having her hair up and put on her prettiest, white beaded earrings.

Unlike Violet it didn't bother Lily that girls weren't allowed to wear trousers as part of their uniform. She thought the A-line skirt complemented her especially paired with the new Mary-Janes she had bought specifically for school that had just a little bit of heel. They were black patent leather and closed with a little strap around her ankle.

After one last twirl in front of the mirror Lily grabbed her brown leather book bag and headed to breakfast. Her intentions had been to head to the Ravenclaw table and not even spear any of the Gryffindors a look in case James was there, but she had barely entered the Great Hall before the Pink Witches started calling her and waving her over.

Determined not to let James know he'd gotten to her Lily turned on her heel with a smile on her face and moved to join the Gryffindors instead.

"Look it's the virgin Mary." Violet joked when she saw Lily's getup.

"Don't listen to her," Alice kindly said, making room for Lily to sit next to her "I think you look very pretty. Special occasion?"

Thinking she would've been much more comfortable explaining it to the Ravenclaw girls she'd sat with yesterday, Lily told them it was because she was looking forward to Potions and making a good impression.

The Marauders sat across from the Pink Witches and Sirius butted in "Oh old Sluggy will be impressed alright." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Marlene kicked him under the table, but with her short legs she could barely reach.

"Forget about him," Violet advised as she cleared some space to sit on the table with her feet resting on the bench "Transfiguration is what you should be looking forward to."

"Why?" Lily asked noticing how much shorter Violet's skirt was than her own "Is it a good teacher?"

"McGonagall's alright," Violet waved her hand dismissively "But her apprentice, Jeremy Brown, is divine. Such a fox." She pretended to be fanning herself while Dorcas and Marlene nodded eagerly. The boys were busy seeing how many pieces of bacon they could fit in Sirius' mouth.

Alice hesitated "I don't really see it."

"You would've if you hadn't lost your mind a year ago." Violet commented and she quickly shielded herself when Alice threw a piece of bread at her. Lily kept quiet. She wasn't used to friends attacking each other the way these girls did, and especially that nobody seemed to get offended.

"Violet here is just jealous that I've had a boyfriend for a year and she can't keep one." Alice teased with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes Violet jumped off the table "I don't want a boy, I want a man." she said, closing the discussion before sauntering off. Noticing that the Marauders were about to be done with their bacon competition, Lily jumped up too, saying she'd better get to class, before she could risk James talking to her.

She easily found her way to the Potions room and was surprised to see that the only other student already there was Colette. They stood on each side of the door in awkward silence and it didn't even help when more students started showing up because they didn't know any of them and were both left out of conversations.

They both drew breaths of relief when Professor Slughorn made his way through the groups of people to unlock the classroom "Come now children, to your places." He waved them inside, but stopped Lily and Colette "Ah our newcomers. Pleased to meet you miss?" he looked at Colette first "Rousseau, Colette Rousseau sir."

"Very good and you miss?"

"Lily Evans." Lily nearly curtsied she was that intent on making a good impression. Everyone else had already sat down and Lily and Colette were forced to share a table. Immediately an invisible line was drawn, parting the table in half and they were both cautious not to let anything take the tiniest bit of space from the other.

"Today we are making an aging potion. Yes it's a tricky one, so follow the instructions carefully." Slughorn reminded the class as he wrote them on the board. Lily and Colette worked equally effective and reached the different stages of the potions simultaneously and it annoyed Lily greatly. She was planning to be a healer and therefore she had always focused mostly on Potions and Charms in school.

They just had time to finish the potion before class ended and Lily felt a surge of panic when she and Colette were standing in line to present their work to Slughorn and she knew for sure Colette's potion was just as good as her own. She was used to being the shining star in Potions and needed that bit of comfort after the chaos of the day before and adjusting to a new school. So before she had thought it through she discreetly stuck her leg out and made Colette trip over her, dropping her cauldron so the potion spilled everywhere.

Lily was too shocked at the fact that she had actually just done that to offer Colette any help, but luckily all around her people were reacting, helping her up and making sure no one had gotten the potion on them and were suddenly spouting grey hairs. Slughorn took a look at the mess on the floor and sighed, saying it was regrettable as the potion looked perfect.

Colette's cheeks were flushed, her eyes were darkening and Lily couldn't bring herself to look at her because of the shame she felt. When the commotion had died down a little Lily presented her potion to Slughorn who gushed over it, declared it the best of the day and whispered an invitation to join his Slug Club.

After that he dismissed the class and Lily noticed a Hufflepuff girl stayed behind to help Colette clean up. She wanted to offer her help as well to start making up for her cowardice act, but couldn't bear it if Colette actually guessed that she had tripped her on purpose.

She walked with some Ravenclaw girls to the Transfiguration classroom so she wouldn't get lost, again, but ditched them as soon as she saw the Pink Witches. Violet was combing her hair and undid an extra button on her shirt.

"There he is." Marlene whispered to Lily when some of the other girls started giggling a bit louder and playing with their hair.

"Wow," Lily breathed when she finally saw Jeremy Brown as he unlocked the classroom "he looks like brunette John Travolta."

Violet and Marlene, who were also half-blood and familiar with the Muggle world sighed dreamily "I know!"

Jeremy got them all seated and most of the chatter stopped "Professor McGonagall won't be able to teach this class, but I expect the same respect from you that you would've given her as we work together through the assignment today."

The Marauders smirked meaningfully at each other.

Waving a delicate, manicured finger Violet asked "What is our assignment, Mr. Brown?"

_Teacher's pet,_

_I want to be teacher's pet,_

_I want to be huddled and cuddled as close to you as I can get,_

"You will be trying to transfigure water into something solid. Manipulation of the elements is one of the hardest things you'll learn in this class." He passed out bowls to the class and used Aguamenti to fill them.

Dorcas blushed after Jeremy had passed their tables and Violet looked at him with a hungry expression "I'd like to make something of his solid." she winked and the girls tittered.

The Marauders overheard them and leaned close together "_That's the lesson we're guessin' you're best in._" they laughed crudely, but Violet wasn't fazed. She knew what she wanted and wasn't scared to admit it, and no matter how much there could be to dislike about Violet, Lily couldn't help but respect her a little for that.

Everyone struggled with the task at hand and Lily got frustrated, every time she felt like she was close to having something she lost her concentration and water splashed back in the bowl. Alice took a sip of her water and declared that she'd already given up.

"Well I refuse to." Lily said and started again.

_Teacher's pride,_

_I want to be teacher's pride,_

_I want to be dated, paraded, the one most likely at your side,_

James was impressed by Lily's dedication to her school work "_Ya got a burnin' yearnin' to learn._", but she didn't even let him know she'd heard his comment and Sirius encouraged him to forget about her.

Violet was waving her finger again "Excuse me, Mr. Brown, can we please get some help?"

She leaned forward when he was at their table so it was evident how open her shirt was and barely heard his instructions because she was so absorbed in watching his mouth move around the words.

_I want to learn all your lips can teach me,_

_One kiss will do at the start,_

_I'm sure with a little homework,_

_I'll graduate to your heart,_

Marlene shook Violet gently after Jeremy left to go help someone else "Forget about him Vi! He teaches here, it's not allowed. And he's way older than us."

"Exactly." Violet pointed out, ignoring her assignment to have a muted discussion with Marlene instead. Alice commented from time to time while Dorcas and Lily sat by each other to actually work.

The Ravenclaw girls Lily had talked to for a bit were the only ones who'd managed to perfectly transfigure their water into solid water bottles by the time they were dismissed. They were some of the smartest students in school and obnoxiously virtuous and dedicated to their studies, even by Lily's standards.

Lily walked with the Pink Witches to lunch where Violet's infatuation with Jeremy Brown was still the topic.

"Shouldn't you work harder in Transfiguration then? I doubt he'll be very impressed if you fail his subject." Alice pointed out. She and Violet seemed to make the harshest remarks to, or about, each other, but this time Violet thoughtfully chewed on a piece of carrot "You might be right."

_Teacher's pet, _

_I want to be teacher's pet,_

_I want to take home a diploma and show Ma that you love me too,_

_So I can be teacher's pet long after school is through_

When they were done with classes for the day and most of the students were outside or studying for their already large amount of homework in the library, the Marauders were hiding out near the teachers' entrance to the Great Hall by their table, planning the first prank of the year. On the other side of the door was the teachers lounge and they'd had to be quiet to pull something off.

"Guys," Sirius remorsefully pointed out "this is our last first prank!" it was as if they hadn't realized things would change for them soon until they heard that and, unwilling to deal with it, they tried to decide if they should go bigger than ever before or save it for graduation.

"I think we should go with the classics instead," Remus suggested "even teachers have humour."

James was skeptical "We'll have to go back to the great classics to get our professors to laugh, they're _old._"

_Make 'em laugh,_

_Make 'em laugh,_

_Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?_

_My dad said "Be an actor my son,_

_But be a comical one,_

_They'll be standing in linse,_

_For those old honky tonk monkeyshines."_

"That's actually a great idea. An homage to the earliest pranksters." Sirius said with a sense of having great history behind him while Peter nodded eagerly.

_Now you could study Shakespeare and be quite elite,_

_And you can charm the critics and have nothing to eat,_

_Just slip on a banana peel,_

_The worlds at your feet,_

_Make 'em laugh,_

_Make 'em laugh,_

_Make 'em laugh,_

"Okay," Remus whispered "so when the first professor comes out he'll slip on a banana peel and slide down to … to what?"

_Make 'em laugh,_

_Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?_

_My grandpa said go out and tell 'em a joke,_

_But give it plenty of hoke,_

Using the corner of a piece of parchment James drew where they'd put the banana peel and how they'd oil up the floor so the professor would slide further and trip on a prank wand.

_Make 'em roar,_

_Make 'em scream,_

_Take a fall,_

_But a wall,_

_Split a seam,_

"And using a non-verbal spell we'll make the seam of their robe split!" Sirius suggested excitedly and the other Marauders hushed him.

"We should use the prank wand that releases marbles, they'll be flailing about." James pointed out and while Sirius and Peter laughed at the thought Remus was having second thoughts. But it was after all their last first prank.

So he added another suggestion "And when the professor finally stands up he'll get a custard pie in his face as the finale."

"We'll be legends." Peter said, wide-eyed at the thought of the Great Hall in stitches because of them. Because of him.

Sirius rolled up the parchment and hit him over the head with it "We're already legends Pete! Let's hope it's Slughorn, he won't be angry about the pie, he loves desserts."

_You start off by pretending,_

_You're a dancer with grace,_

_You wiggle till they're_

_Giggling all over the place,_

_And then you get a great big custard in the face,_

_Make 'em laugh,_

_Make 'em laugh,_

_Make 'em laugh,_

They agreed to meet back there in an hour with everything they'd need and Peter immediately volunteered to eat the banana.

"Bad idea," Sirius commented as he left the Great Hall "he'd eat the peel as well."

An hour later everything was ready and the Marauders were hiding under the Hufflepuff table to keep watch until dinner began. They had troubles controlling their snickering so they wouldn't be heard and so they didn't hear Lily walking across the Great Hall, looking for Professor Slughorn talk to him about what the Slug Club was.

She'd caught up with him after lunch and he'd asked her to meet him here so she called out "Professor Slughorn?"

James knew how it would look if Slughorn came out from the teachers lounge and Lily had been the one to get him to walk straight into their prank so he jumped out from under the table, startling Lily, but it was too late.

Slughorn had opened the door and sadly everything went off perfectly. Even though no one had cast the spell his seams actually even ripped when he fell forward.

The few Professors that were also in the teachers lounge rushed out when they heard the commotion and helped the poor man up. Ignoring James' protest, both Lily and James got detention. After dinner they had to clean cauldrons in the Potions classroom. Without using magic.

Lily refused to sit with the Pink Witches, but glared daggers at James from the Ravencalw table during dinner and when they walked to detention together. She was sure he'd done it on purpose to further embarrass her after yesterday.

After getting them started with the cauldrons, Slughorn left to go rest. After an hour they were only halfway through and James couldn't stand the complete silence "Maybe I should scrub and you can dry." he carefully suggested.

"Maybe you should shut up." Lily cruelly mocked him and James was surprised to hear her be so crude, he'd never heard her swear before.

Oddly it spurred him on "Maybe instead of shutting up I should invite you dancing this weekend."

Setting her cauldron down Lily rolled her eyes at him "_Potter! I don't have time for dancing, that's just gonna have to wait a while._"

Running a hand through his already unruly hair James winked at her "We can skip the dancing." This was how he usually was with girls and it was fun being like this with Lily, instead of being careful around her like he'd been all summer. She didn't appreciate it though.

"_Ain't got time for messing around, and it's not my style. This old town can slow you down, people taking the easy way, but I know exactly where I'm going, getting closer and closer every day."_

Relieved that she was at least talking to him, even though she was rejecting him, James asked her why she didn't have time.

"I'm going to be a healer, and studying usually takes up all of my time." Lily explained and James shook his head, not understanding how she could be so focused all the time.

"_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there, people down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care, trials and tribulations, I've had my share, there ain't nothing gonna stop me now, 'cause I'm almost there._" Lily got a far off look in her eyes "Only one more year to go before I can get an internship."

"How long have you known you wanted to be a healer?" James wanted to know.

"Ever since I was little," Lily reminisced "_I remember daddy told me "Fairytales can come true, you gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you." So I work real hard each and every day, now things for sure are going my way, just doing what I do, look out boys, I'm coming through." _

"I hope to open up my own practice one day," she shared "_and I'm almost there, I'm almost there. People gonna come here from everywhere, and I'm almost there, I'm almost there._"

They picked up their work while talking and were nearly done, without even really noticing it. Talking about her dream, James was glued to her lips, praying to hear her tell more and wondering why she hadn't confided any of this to him this summer instead of now, stuck in detention.

"Every sickle, knut og galleon I've ever made I've saved for this project." Lily walked dogs or babysat in her summer vacations to earn money "_There's been trials and tribulations, you know I had my share, but I've climbed every mountain, I've crossed the river, and I'm almost there, almost there!_"

Finally she was done with the last cauldron and so was James. Lily took a step back when he determinedly walked straight to her. Grabbing her wrist he tugged her closer to kiss her, a move that always worked, but Lily shoved him away "You deceived me all summer and purposely got me in detention. What did you expect?" she shouted, before turning on her heel and leaving with her dignity intact while James felt like his had just been shattered to pieces.

Filling up with rage and stomping her way to the Gryffindor common room Lily berated herself for already forgetting who James really was and treating him as if she was still head over heels for him. She reminded herself she didn't have time for any boyfriend and certainly not to suffer from more heartbreak over a cad like James.

A nice sixth year Gryffindor girl named Annette met Lily by the Fat Lady's portrait helped her inside, telling her the Pink Witches were up in their dormitory.

Lily burst in without knocking, needing to unload how unfair it was that she had gotten detention in the first place and she give them play-by-play what had happened with James.

Violet and Dorcas were sharing a cigarette and nearly fell of their beds in attempt to hide it because they thought it was a professor instead of Lily that had made an entrance like that.

"Thank Merlin." Dorcas sighed and offered the cigarette to Lily who passed.

"Come on, have one, it won't kill you." Violet insisted, but Lily pointed out that actually it could. Besides it being common knowledge, she had the luxury of being a walking encyclopedia of Muggle and wizarding diseases.

"How did detention go?" Marlene asked, while she was concentrating on painting her toenails a bold Gryffindor red.

"James tried to kiss me!" Lily fumed and told them everything, insisting they should back her up in how ridiculous it was of him to expect her to let him. Dorcas and Marlene immediately agreed, but Violet simply shook Marlene's nail polish a little and painted her pinkie fingernail "I say you should've jumped him."

Lily flushed bright red, the girls snickered and Violet smiled satisfied. She couldn't help but provoke.

"I'm a virgin." Lily stated timidly, but not entirely without pride. She wouldn't give herself away to just anybody.

"Good for you," Marlene gave her the thumbs up. She was sitting on Dorcas' bed now, insisting she should let her pierce her ears "It's totally easy and it's not so bad. Even Lily has pierced ears."

"Actually I had them pierced when I was a baby, so I don't remember how bad it was." Lily told Dorcas who looked doubtfully at Marlene's needle and the sliced apple she was holding. But she finally agreed and Lily stood up "I think I'll wait in your common room, I'm not so good with blood."

As soon as she left Violet sighed "That girl! No one is that pure."

"Stop it Violet, just because she knows what she wants and doesn't sleep around." Marlene defended Lily. She didn't agree with Violet at all, but she was a little worried that Lily had found an image she was comfortable with and maybe it held her back.

Using a spell Violet's hair turned blonde "_Look at me I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity, won't go to bed till I'm legally wed, I can't! I'm Sandra Dee."_

Dorcas and Alice laughed, but Marlene tugged at Violet to get her to sit down and be quiet so Lily wouldn't hear her, but Violet continued undeterred "_Watch it! Hey, I'm Doris Day, I was not brought up that way. Won't come across, even Rock Hudson lost his heart to Doris Day._"

Changing their hair as well and jumped around with Violet, continuing the parody "_I don't drink, or swear, I don't rat my hair. I get ill from one cigarette,"_ the girls faked a cough while Violet grabbed Dorcas' teddy bear and danced around with it "_Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers, would you pull that crap with Annette?_"

Marlene already had bouncy, blonde curls and she couldn't resist any longer, Violet had a natural gift for entertaining. She was on Marlene's bed now, near all the posters and pictures on her wall "_As for you Troy Donahue, I know what you wanna do, you got your crust, I'm not object of lust, I'm just plain Sandra Dee."_

Exploiting her good mood Marlene finally pierced Dorcas' ears and maybe her shrieks was what told Lily that it was over, because soon after she stood by the door, but didn't go in because she could hear Violet "_Elvis, Elvis! Let me be, keep that pelvis far from me, just keep your cool, now you're starting to drool, hey fongool, I'm Sandra Dee._"

"Are you making fun of me Violet?" Lily demanded and the girls hurried to change their hair back while Marlene blushed, ashamed she'd not supported her friend more.

Even Violet had the tact to look embarrassed although she defended herself "Some people are so touchy!"

Lily stayed for a bit longer, but the atmosphere was changed, she was tired, upset and prayed that Colette was already asleep when she got to their dorm. Luckily she was, but Lily couldn't fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning and didn't find rest until she'd decided to make a change. She would no longer be somebody that guys could take advantage of and girls could parody.

**A/N: **Just to be clear there is not a complete Sandy-at-the-school-fair-in-tight-pants change coming, it's a slow transformation. The songs I used in this chapter were Teachers Pet from Teachers Pet, Make 'Em Laugh from Singin' In The Rain, Almost There from Princess and the Frog and Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee from Grease. Please review.


End file.
